


【900G】伤疤

by eshark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshark/pseuds/eshark
Summary: 终于有机会细数盖文身上伤疤的900回想起了很多往事





	【900G】伤疤

**Author's Note:**

> 刀预警

盖文静静躺在床上，睡姿难得的得体，没有张牙舞爪的大字，没有像遇到梦魇时的蜷缩，双腿温顺地并拢，两手服帖在身侧。  
简直不像他了。  
900站在床边，眼神温柔地扫视他的睡颜。  
没有过多衣服的遮蔽，或者人类清醒时的刻意掩盖，900可以肆意分析他身上的所有痕迹。  
盖文身上有很多伤疤。  
有的还崭新着，粉嫩的肉芽组织刚结为油亮的瘢痕；有的已经隐藏在肌群间，载着半真半假的故事。  
就像那道最明显的横贯鼻梁的疤痕。  
仅900所知就已经听到过三种截然不同的来历。他经常看到男人靠在茶水间的圆桌上，跟局里新来的女孩子添油加醋地吹嘘自己的过往和功绩。而当她们好奇这道醒目的疤痕时，他会说“这就是我刚讲过的那个狗娘养的毒贩死翘翘前留下的挠痕”，又或是“在酒吧为了保护一位漂亮的小姐免受骚扰被该死的酒瓶划烂的”。  
都是谎言。  
因为900舔舐过它。在床上。盖文不喜欢被分析，所以他从来没告诉过他。这些瘢痕组织至少在二十多年前就生长出来了。结合人类避而不谈的寄养家庭，还有背上的几处陈年旧伤，也许真相不言而喻。所以每当人类扯出新的故事时，900总是笑而不语。  
其实这个人实在是个容易留疤的体质。大到刀枪造成的战损，小到瑞比的抓挠都能轻易地在他的手背上留下痕迹。  
瑞比是盖文收养的小野猫。给一只猫起个兔子的名字的确是盖文的手笔。“你不觉得这小东西跑起来像只脏了吧唧的兔子吗？”他说道。确实，这个可怜的小家伙的后腿被熊孩子打折了一只，只能一瘸一拐地蹦哒。所以当初盖文伸手想把他从集装箱的缝隙里捞出来时，对人类抱有敌意的小爪子立即挥了上来。  
900轻抚上人类的手背，在那些暴露的青筋间还有三道淡淡的白痕，用完了一整管芦荟胶也没能拯救它们。  
他还记得自己第一次来到盖文的住所时，对方用那种近乎得意的语气告诫他屋里的小家伙生人勿近，除了自己谁都不亲近，然而仅仅半个小时后瑞比就向900倒戈了，翻倒在模控中心的制服里和900的手指玩得不亦乐乎。  
“嘿你这个可耻的叛徒！”盖文气得跳脚，“我为了你把烟都戒了你就这么回报我！”  
900为了克制吻他的冲动圈都黄了。  
事实上人类在除了案子之外的事情上很好糊弄。哪有什么塑料比人类更容易得到动物青睐的邪门理论，只是900在手上提前涂抹了猫薄荷罢了。  
手指循着精壮的手臂向上滑行，越过那些大小纵横的刀疤，最后在肩头圆润的弹痕处停留。  
子弹型号7.62mm  
自动启动的痕迹分析系统模拟出了这一疤痕的由来——  
透过墙壁射出的51式原本瞄准了人类致命的主动脉弓部，但也许盖文年纪轻轻就能当上警探还是有原因的，他敏锐地察觉并侧身躲避了要害，子弹只射中了臂膀，留下了这个三角肌内侧的弹痕。  
人类不可思议的机警让枪手楞了0.8秒，这足够900根据弹孔计算出枪支和它身后仿生躯体的位置，连发的回击后是重物倒地的声音，900这才放下心去检查搭档的伤势。  
盖文竟然哆嗦地笑了起来。“又一个惊险刺激的故事。”他洋洋自得。  
这也许就是我爱上他的原因。900心想。  
还好只是普通的旧式子弹，而且在穿透墙壁时消耗了大半的杀伤力，所以埋入人类筋肉时并未造成太大的损伤。于是盖文用枪伤假和900玩了一趟自驾游。  
900的嘴角忍不住上扬。他想起那些难得的阳光，敞篷车上方自由的风，被吹乱的深棕色发丝，车子停在路边时突如其来的吻——  
【警告：内存不足】  
虽然仿生人不需要睡眠，但连续多天的高强度运算依然让他的系统发出关机休眠的警告，过载的CPU让他的脉搏调节器速率快到发出嗡鸣。  
他关掉了弹出的警告，专注于床上的人类。  
那些吻……  
他摩挲人类薄得过分的唇瓣。它们曾经是饱满温润的，包裹着那副经常吐出尖锐话语的虎牙。如今它们却和室温一样，透着灼伤他指尖的寒意。  
为什么会这样?  
系统自动形成任务方案【寻找死因】，他立即清除了它。不需要，实际上。他知道他是怎么死的，他怎么能忘了呢？那把狙击枪第一发就瞄准了最容易死亡的人类，而他竟然在盖文仰躺在地时才反应过来。  
目光终于停留在人类的脸上。就在近眉心的地方，有一道幽深的弹孔，血迹和其他的什么都被擦拭干净了，这让人类看起来只是睡着了。  
只是这次，它没有结疤。  
900感觉脑部的核心处理器仿佛被烙铁钝切成两半，一半还在执行着“历数伤疤”的任务，另一半却被痛苦绝望的情绪侵蚀摧毁。黝黑的自责铺天盖地，像从地狱伸出的魔爪牵拽住他的腿脚，他不由得跪坐了下来。  
都是他的错。  
如果他预算到狙击的风险，把人类保护到远离窗边的位置；如果他提前逮住这个一直意欲报复的狙击手，把他安全地关进牢房里；又或仅仅是如果他那天早上坚持帮人类请假，为了他的“只是小感冒”……  
然而，他的人类没有如果了。  
检索死亡的原因，900会得到几万亿条不同的结果。人类的机体是多么脆弱，这一点他从刚出厂时就认知到了，但直到此时才真正的全身心的理解。  
他跪在床边，头轻轻靠在盖文的颈侧，像是害怕惊动熟睡的人类似的，手掌轻柔地盖笼住人类的。  
他阖上眼睛，一直亮着猩红色光的额灯滴溜溜转了一圈，熄灭了。  
“晚安，盖文。”

fin.


End file.
